The Cave of the Bones
MC Day 1 It was day one. A new minecraft world created. It was my first minecraft survival world. I watched a bunch of Minecraft survival guide videos on YouTube, so I thought I was ready. I spawned into a birch forest, so I started to punch the trees. I made a crafting table, a wooden sword, all the wooden tools, and a boat. I took the crafting table with me, and i sailed across the nearby ocean. I came to a large plain, and looked for a good building area. I built a small wooden hut and went mining. I got iron, coal, and a lot of cobblestone. I killed some sheep and cooked it in a furnace. It was now sunset and I made a bed. I fell asleep for the night, so I skipped the night and got up for the next day. MC Day 2 I woke up and exited my house, I found a nearby cave, and started searching for materials. I ran out of torches, and then all the noise went silent. Silence is sometimes scarier than noise, and this was one of those times. I went back the way I came and exited the cave. The outside was also silent. No animal noises, nothing else. I went in my house and put my iron and coal in my chest. Then I heard a block break. Then another, then another. I ran outside, and saw that there was a large hole outside my door. I luckily noticed it and didn't fall in. I built a small bridge and walked across it. I went back to the cave with some torches and went in. The noise went silent. Again. I was getting freaked out but still went in. Further in the cave, I heard skeletons. I took out my iron sword and put my torches in my left hand. I continued through the cave. The skeletons were getting louder, and when I came across one, I killed it. Usually, they turn into dust and disappear, but this one fell on to the ground in a pile of bones. I didn't let it bother me, so I continued on. The cave was quiet, and I was getting really scared. I forgot which way i turned, so I was officially lost in this creepy cave. I heard another skeleton, but the noise was corrupted. I was really scared at this point, so I just decided to stop playing minecraft for the day. MC Night 2 I decided to go back on minecraft the next day, and it was nighttime in-game. I spawned in complete darkness, and when I placed a torch, I saw a sign. It said, "You made a fatal mistake, young one." I was freaked out, and I checked to see who was on my world. I was the last one on, so I didn't know who the heck put that sign there. I dug straight up and made a pillar, so I got out of the cave. I dig up into a mountain, and there was a pile of bones. The sun was coming up, so I was glad. MC Day 3 I jumped off the mountain and killed myself, so I would respawn near my house. But when I respawned, I didn't respawn in a birch forest, I respawned on a nether fortress in the nether. A bunch of wither skeletons killed me right when I spawned, and my game crashed and exited me out. Usually when minecraft crashes, I get a notice when I open the launcher, but when I opened the launcher, Instead of the crash notice, It said, "You cannot escape the bones, don't you try" I opened up minecraft 1.12.2, but it sent me back to alpha days. I played Alpha 1.2.0, and my world was completely glitched. There were so many chunk glitches, and a message came up in the chat that said, "Here is your world. If you want it back to it's original state, do me a favor." I started communicating with the thing. its username was N/A. N/A: Here is your world. If you want it back to it's original state, do me a favor. Me: Okay? N/A: Kill Notch. Me: Why N/A: He took over my game. Me: You made minecraft?! N/A: Yes. Me: How did he take it from you? N/A: He hacked it. He stole it. He erased me. He made skeletons. I said no skeletons. So that is why I haunt Minecraft as bones. Me: You want it back? N/A: YES JUST KILL HIM! Me: Okay. N/A: If you don't, I will haunt your game and you IRL. N/A: SO DO IT AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU DO! My game then crashed and I couldn't go back on the world. MC Day 4 After months of trying to get into minecraft, it finally let me. I logged into the world and everything changed. There were weird things everywhere. I even saw a fully red skeleton a few times. After 5 minutes back on my world, I got a chat message saying, "You will pay". Weird things were happening in my life and I was never able to go on minecraft EVER again. I've had a life full of misery and back luck ever since. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Long Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Skeleton Category:Monster